


Squash

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, M/M, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found the photos of the lads (Doyle and Bodie or Martin and Lewis) playing squash together on website http://www.scopefeatures.com/nd/scope-features.jsp. I couldn't help doing something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squash

In the locker room.


End file.
